The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more pariicularly to a recording apparatus for forming images on record paper such as plain paper, sensitized paper or film.
Recording apparatus having devices for subjecting record paper to various processes such as feeding, transporting and image formation include portions which release or scatter paper particles and like dust. For example, with the recording apparatus wherein sensitized paper in the form of a roll is cut by a cutter into a sheet of specified length to form an image on the cut-off sheet, the sensitized paper 2 releases paper particles, particles of the coating agent, e.g. sensitizer, thereof and like dust D (hereinafter referred to merely as "dust D") every time the paper 2 is cut by the cutter 1 as shown in FIG. 1. The dust D spontaneously falls and scatters below the cutter 1.
The dust D spreads over and adheres to the mechanical, electric or optical system of various devices for processing the sensitized paper 2, entailing the problem of exerting an adverse effect on the processes and impairing the function of the apparatus in its entirety.
It is therefore conventional practice with recording apparatus of this type to periodically remove such an accumulation of dust D as by manually wiping with use of alcohol or the like, or by using a vacuum cleaner. Nevertheless, this procedure involves another problem. It requires labor to periodically remove the dust accumulation from the devices and the neighboring areas before the spilt dust D adversely influences the recording apparatus, while the apparatus must be held out of operation for the removal of dust D.